39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madrigal Branch
The Madrigal Branch is the last and secret branch of The Cahill Family. Madrigals are generally known as stealthy, secretive, and extremely deadly. History The Madrigals were founded by Olivia Cahill's fifth child Madeleine Cahill. After Gideon died in the fire, Olivia gave birth to Madeleine. Madeleine was raised by her mother to reunite the Cahills. Madeleine swore on Olivia's deathbed that she would reunite the family. In honor of Olivia, many Madrigals take up their mother's surname. The Madrigals' ultimate goal is to protect The 39 Clues at all costs and reunite the Cahill Family. Constantine of Russia (a Lucian) was the closest to gathering all thirty-nine clues. But just as he was about to unlock the great Cahill secret all the Clues reveal, the Madrigals, led by Vladmir Lenin, killed the Last Royal Family of Russia. The leader of the Madrigals, Grace Cahill, recently died. The current leader of the Madrigals is unknown, but readers find four suspects: 1, 2: Amy and Dan Cahill: Grace's grandchilden. However, this is extremely unlikely!!! 3: Fiske Cahill: Grace's brother. In the ninth book, he'd been "authorized" to tell Amy, Nellie, and Dan that they're active Madrigals. He had get permission from someone to tell them this. 4: William McIntyre, Grace's executor and lawyer. Nellie spied on Amy & Dan and told McIntyre any and all info she found. The Agent Handbook revealed in code that WILLIAM MCINTYRE IS NOT JUST A LAWYER, pointing to his being head of his branch. (His middle name is Gideon and his grandmother's maiden name is Cahill.) Characteristics The Madrigals are known to be extremely stealthy and excellent spies, assasins and karate masters. Through highly-skilled spies, they have gained incredible knowledge about the other branches. Madrigals are also brilliant when it comes to codes. All in all, Madrigals posess the Lucians' skill, only three times more frightening. Above all, Madrigals are greatly feared, even by Lucians. They are rumored to be utterly ruthless, dangerous, and deadly. They destroyed an entire Ekaterina stronghold in Cairo, Egypt, leaving only a cape with a repeating M on it. Every branch fears the threat of Madrigals. In order to be Madrigal, the person must pass several tests without knowing they are doing so. Then, they would be told the secret of the Madrigals. The reason why this branch is very secretive is because the other branches would be certainly unhappy if they found out that the Madrigals have equal status as them and know what their mission is. Also, Madrigals are often matrilineal, they carry their mother's maiden name, as a symbol of Madeleine's devotion to her mother, Olivia. Also, They are peaceful. Also, more than half of the nobel peace prize winners were madrigals. Members of the Madrigal Branch Famous Madrigals *Abigail Adams *John Quincy Adams *Clara Barton *Mother Teresa *Anne Bonny *Roberto Clemente *Frederick Douglass *Amelia Earhart *Jacob Grimm *Wilhelm Grimm *Vladmir Lenin *Florence Nightengale *Jack Rackham *Mary Read *Nanny of the Maroons *Deng Xiaoping *William Shakespeare Madrigals in The 39 Clues *Grace Cahill *Arthur Trent *Hope Cahill *Dan Cahill *Amy Cahill *William McIntyre *The Man in Black aka Fiske Cahill *Beatrice Cahill *Nellie Gomez *Madeleine Cahill *James Cahill Nellie is not Madrigal by birth. Fiske Cahill said she was a Madrigal becuase of her service to them... The Code of the Madrigals The Code of the Madrigals is apparently a book written for Madrigal members. It was seen on the back of Card 72 and Card 73. In the Cards * On Card 61 there are people dressed as a red snake, golden dragon, green wolf, and a blue bear (representing the four branches).In between the wolf and the bear there is a dark carnival figure representing the Madrigals. *Card 65: Grimm Tales reveals the Grimm Brothers were Madrigals. They invented the story of "Rumplestilkskin" to scare away other branches from alchemy. All the other branches were scared of the Madrigals. Trivia *The key on The 39 Clues logo also has an M, which stands for Madrigal. *On all the messages Madrigals write they sign with this symbol: M *In the back of the fifth book there is a code and when you figure it out it says "Olivia had another". This means that Olivia had another child. There was another message that said "Remember Madeleine".When she grew up,she founded the Madrigals. *In Book 9, it is revealed that Olivia was pregnant with Madeleine before the fire and gave birth to her afterwards. it is also revealed that the Madrigals have another mission aside from the 39 Clues-reuniting the 5 branches. *In the clue records Card Pack 2, a code says "In this competition the branches will fall by my hand. In the end there will only be Madrigals." *Certain words are circled in book eight. When these words are put together they read: "Madrigals are behind everything. They lay out the path the others will walk. The end is coming." Strongholds Very little is known about their strongholds. Though it is known that you must escape a maze in one of their strongholds in order to be a Madrigal. One maze is located in South America, as revealed by the Madrigal iPhone app.Other strongholds are Attleboro, Massachusetts, Madagascar, Angkor, Cambodia, Easter Island, Chile, and the island somewhere off the coast of the UK where Gideon and Olivia Cahill used to live. Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Madrigal